


Dream Log 3

by OneEmoticon (LucidDreamer777)



Series: Main Dream Logs [3]
Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Mental Health Issues, Other, Swearing, light gun violence, light spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 13,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/OneEmoticon
Summary: Third of the Dream Log series. We had made ourselves dream journals since 2015 and decided to share it. The dreams may contain suggestive themes, strong language, and violence. Any characters not owned by the author belonged to their respective owners as well as no celebrities are harmed in making this. This dream log is just full of pop culture references. Contains 38 Dreams.





	1. Dream: Blueblood

**Author's Note:**

> Majority of the characters are not owned by ourselves and the rest of the characters are mine.

Blueblood

* * *

A Real-life friendly dog bite me in an incredibly odd way that would break the laws of psychics and common sense.

The dream started on a self-made internet café where there are slots on the computers. P1 is equivalent for 5 minutes then the rest is for you to solve. Then one of my friends in this neighborhood called me to play with him. Then I saw one of Real-life dogs that I befriended and he bare his teeth before I rub the side of my index finger in his canines though he didn’t bite me.

Then I remove my finger and found myself in a castle-style bedroom with tons of clothing piles all around the area. I look at my index finger and found that I have two small wounds, which are in the size of pin piercing in my skin. One oozes red blood but the other oozes a clear sky blue blood. I discover that I got ‘bitten’ by the dog and I rush to the CR to find a sink so that I could wash my wound before looking for a doctor. I have no idea why I am bleeding human and alien blood at the same time.

Then I woke up.


	2. Dream: Whippin’ Good

Whippin’ Good

* * *

Featuring, Public CRs, people revolve around the Sun, Grillby, and pistol whipping.

It started in an area with decorative stone paths, a swimming pool, and a public restroom, which makes it containing the feeling of being in a swimming resort. It also contains an unrelated feature present, the rest is plain grass terrain. I enter the CR and wander around the surprisingly bugger inside (and it is beiger in the inside!). There are some people present and they pay no attention to me. I lay down on the moist floor and then stood up for no apparent reason. Then I went outside and saw a water pope with rushing water flowing to a hole on the grass. Surprisingly, the water that was in the hole is very clean and drinkable. I put myself in the hole and watch at the water absent mindedly.

Then I have a vision of a man in the style of Scribblenauts being flung to the Sun. Then he revolves around our Sun before he returns back to Earth, with no signs of sunburn or intense radiation poisoning. Then I am in some sort of a medieval town with traces of facts that I am still in the modern time. The view is in 3rd and I am in the style of Scribblenauts. I also have two companions, which is a couple between a man and woman, and they also have they Scribblenauts properties. We also run really fast to a shop.

I shouted “Asdsss are very evil.” And we reach the shop. I saw a man in bartender outfit in the other side of the window and he said that the shop is close. I use flying kick that it broke the window and send the man flying away. When I went outside, he emerges outside as Grillby, an entity which is made of fire (and shaped like a humanoid) and wore the clothes of the bartender though they weren’t burned. Strangely, he doesn’t wear his usual glasses here.

Before he could attack me, I send him a flying kick, which gives him a K.O. As he was down, I sprout a fleshy pink appendage from nowhere and it sticks on Grillby for a few seconds before disappearing. Then Grillby woke up and joined my party.

Then a Russian tank appears outside the shop and fires bullets from its gun turrets attached on its side. I attempted to use flying kick against it but it proves to be ineffective despite that in one of my previous dreams I successfully destroy a gunship with a flying kick. We retreat by going up the cellar, in which it morphs into something that resembles 8-Bit. It is usually furnished with crates and barrels that store whatever it is in the inside for future use.

As we went to a staircase in some part of the cellar (it is still in 3rd POV), we encounter another enemy. It is a girl who resembles Lindsey Stirling as she wore thick frame glasses, blue top clothing with brown suspenders, a white skirt, white knee socks, and black shoes. She gasp “Oh no.” and uses ‘Wish’, a Dream Ability that I used in one of my previous dreams, against me by wishing for us to be farther from her. It partially work as we were teleported away from her a few steps away. I use flying kick against the girl and then released the same appendage. Then finally, she joins my party.

When I reach to another ladder that leads to a hole of shining unknown, my companions didn’t follow me for unknown reasons. So I decided to climb up alone. As I reach the top, I am in my hometown, particularly in a float vehicle that doesn’t seem to be complete. The hole disappears and there is an atomic bomb beside me. I hold on the bomb as some policemen where following the float in their motorcycles. They all do it slowly as the float is slow itself.

Luckily, they appear to be protecting the bomb as they surround the float. I also have to be careful as one mistake will destroy my own hometown. While we were reaching (slowly) to our unknown destination, one of my many friends in another block (he lives in Block 1) saw me and said in Filipino “slowl, ano yan? (slowl, what is that?”). Since I understood Filipino, I told him in English “Atomic Bomb.” His facial expression is reduced to a shocked expression as we finally reach to our destination: a building under construction.

One of the policemen went outside of his vehicle and tries to enter the building to be greeted by a stock character known as the Femme Fatale. She has dark hair with black lipstick, black sexy attire and black stilettos and she also has throwing knife on her hand. She threw the knife at the policeman’s mouth, in which he caught it with his teeth. He appears to be drugged after that and the dark chick went to him to what it appears to be seducing him. I hide during the entire actions and try to find the right timing to rescue him.

Then I grab my school bag that appeared out of nowhere and took out a Glock. Then the Femme Fatale to out her pistol, which is strapped on her attire) and points at the policeman only for him to drop the knife and they started to fight for the gun. I jump out of hiding and pistol whip her in the head. The policeman subdues her and a squadron of policemen enters the building, possibly to search for other criminals. The Femme Fatale looks at me and taunted me to shot her. I accepted it without a second fuck and shot her at her right leg, causing her to scream in pain.

Before I could finish her off, I woke up.


	3. Dream: The Impossible Feat

The Impossible Feat

* * *

First, evil blanket monsters. Then the tear in the bed is a portal to another part of the dream. Oh, and there is a Supercell nearby and people don’t give a fuck about it. Featuring Katniss, Peeta, Cato and the return of Clove!

The dream started with a vision involving around the featured characters. I saw Katniss and Peeta bust open a door and landed on a plain room with a comfy bed that has a red-orange blanket, some piles of fabric scattered around the floor, and several random crates. They break all the crates with their bare fists without any consequences and discover an iron trapdoor. They open the trapdoor, dive inside and close it just as Cato appeared by the door. He checks the room and went out of the room as Clove (with a smirk) went inside. She is about to seal the door to trap Katniss and Peeta inside the room when the clothing materials (minus the mattress) became alive while sprouting monster faces. Clove screams like in the film _Psycho_ as the monster clothing devoured her though it isn’t shown.

Then I found myself on a room solely occupied by a huge ass bed the size of the room itself though the bed lacks a blanket. Katniss and Peeta were also here and we decided to find an alternate way to live this strange room. Later, we encounter an 8-Bit Cactus with stickman limbs named ‘Cactus Child’ and a dead Bisharp, with the cause of his death unknown. Next to the dead Pokémon is a large tear on the fabric.

Katniss pushes the corpse to the tear and the corpse seems to pass through and fell to the unknown. Discovering a new exit, we crawl to it though I tear the fabric a bit for a bigger opening. Then Cactus Child and I were in a road that separates a papaya field with some crops on the other side. Then we saw another 8-Bit cactus with stickman limbs, but in a darker shade of green, named ‘Cactus Mom’ and an entity that I couldn’t describe because I forgot.

Then Cactus Child and the creature engage into a magical duel. The creature appears to be defeated but he said something that I could barely hear it properly. Then Cactus Mom dies and turns to dust (akin to how most of the monsters die in _Undertale_ ) and the unknown creature disappear through teleportation.

The Cactus Child will stay where she stand and told me to find Katniss and Peeta. I run to the opposite direction of where we face, hoping to find them. As I went deeper, I am in a festive area somewhere in this countryside. I saw many farmers and my old advisor when I was Grade 8 merry making. Then I look at the left side and saw a Supercell with many parts of its black, as if a megastorm is picking up.

Then I woke up


	4. Dream: Best. Prom. Party. EVER!!!

Best. Prom. Party. EVER!!!

* * *

In which I meet one of my favourite artists and she gave me some free money in a prom no less.

I was in the same vehicle as in the previous dream (The Night My Home Has Fallen) and we landed on some sort of the outside of a venue. The people in the van all wore very formal attire while I wore only a casual Dream Attire, which makes me the odd one here. Despite this, no one notices that I wore different (and inappropriate-for-the-occasion) attire.

During my stay in this prom, I have many wonderful experiences. At one point, I manage to meet Lindsey Stirling (in which she wore her outfit from the _Shatter Me_ music video) and she gave me some money. She told me to ‘help yourself’ as she went away. In another scene, I saw many of my old school teachers all have a group picture with the SPARTAN units from the game _Halo_. I join in with a couple of other schoolmates from my previous school to give an essence of photo bombing.

Then I went to another corridor (since the venue is designed like a fancy and futuristic one) to a Korean man with a long knife in his hand, in which he uses it to slit his throat. Then he let it go by the time he died and as I place the bloody knife on the sink, one of my old schoolmates appears and screams like bloody murder. “Ah! Sorry!” I apologize and try to calm her down, in which I succeeded to do so. Then I dig into my pockets to see the remaining money that Lindsey gave to me. I was stricken with grief and I decide to find her so that I could return it back to her. Sadly, someone told me that Lindsey already went home, much to my own sadness.

As I left the areas, I saw many people leaving the prom as it had already ended and the van that I previously rode returned with most of the passengers already there. Before I went in, I realized that I left my black school bag with several pouches of PHP5 coins inside. I went back with my hands held on a knife in air (in which it appeared out of nowhere) and grab the bag before I went back to the van without doing the same thing (you know, raising the knife in the air with your hands hold on it).

Then I woke up.


	5. Dream: Melissophobia

Melissophobia

* * *

It means ‘fear of bees’ and, yes, I am scared of bees after being stung by one. :(

The dream started in my mom’s business area where I saw a tree in place of the flowery arch with a fruit that became a beehive. I’m fine with it as I am sure that it is just a species of non-stinging friendly bees but still felt uncomfortable because disturbing a bee’s hive is a one-way ticket to a hospital or (if you have severe allergy) death.

Then my mom and one of my many grandmas were sitting near on a chair with a table in front of them. My mom told me to get some honey, in which I got nervous because of the possibility of being stung by bees. Then I saw a person in the area where there are plain stone benches and a short thick tree we called it “Miracle Tree” (by my mom and many of my relatives in Real-life). He said that he is going to throw a rock on the hive, in which I told him not to do it. As he is about to throw the rock, I flee as the rock hit the hive, disturbing the hive.

As I run out of the business place, I saw a swarm of super pissed bees flew high in the air. They saw me and not the man (which is unfair), thinking that I am the one who disturb their home. They chase me and try to sting me though my hoodie (which is part of my dream attire) protects me from them. It seemed that my problem is getting more painful when suddenly a couple who wore Pokémon-like clothing emerges from the gate.

To describe their appearance, it is rather colourful and detailed. The male (Cobalt Voulez) has a neatly combed black hair that resemble one of those Old School hairstyles, European white skin, sharp amber brown eyes and two lightning-bolt like yellow fake horns. He wore a fancy aqua blue coat with yellow shoulder protrusions that resembles fins, similar protrusions (but more in a lighter shade of cobalt blue) on the ends of his coat and four black spots on the front, a pair of leather gloves, a large white cravat, aqua blue pants with a black band on the knee of each legs, and black military boots.

His fiancée (Vivian di Exaspada) has a large viridian green Victorian-style hat with the design similar to long horns that end in dull, curled points (which partially covered her blonde hair that is tied to a bun), European white skin (like her fiancé), and sharp blue eyes (shapes like her fiancé). Unlike her fiancé, she has a grass green and pale lime green sleeved [sheath dress](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sheath_dress) that seemed a bit tight that exposed her big hips, viridian green opera/full length evening gloves a black tip on the entrance, latex pale lime green spandex, and viridian green knee-high high heeled boots with pink highlights and black toes. She also has some touch of very light green makeup while her fiancé also has the same makeup but in a different color (blue).

They were both shocked on what happened to me and they both took out swords. Cobalt’s sword resembles like a traditional board sword while Vivian’s sword resembles like a Rapier. They decided to distract the bees while I pull out two Pokéballs and threw them on the ground.

Light came out and it releases two 4-feet tall living ice sculptures of frogs, in his they appear to be made by professionals and doesn’t melt. Both of them release their tongues and catch the bees like regular frogs, in which they eat them like regular frogs. Strangely, I couldn’t see their digestive system so they could be actual living creatures of Dream World. I hug one while I duck to the ground as the living ice frogs grab the bees like there is no tomorrow. Once the bees were eaten or defeated, I pick up the Pokéballs, call back one of the frogs, and carry one without any sign of difficulty as I went back to my mom’s business place with my two companions.

Then suddenly, I have a vision about a boat that has several apartments in it and many cars were on the center. It is also occupied with many people (mostly either famous people or rich kids). I saw one of the famous celebrities in his car within a platform and a guard dives into the water and flip a switch, which is underwater. The platform lifts up the car and the celebrity parks his car somewhere else.

Then I am in a hospital bed, with my dream clothes replaced by a medical gown and a pair of dirty brown boxers. I complain to a nearby nurse that In want surgical pants. Then I look on a nearby flatscreen TV that showcases Just Dance’s _Oh No!_ by Marina and the Diamonds coach. However, it is different as it shows a detailed room and two colourful silhouettes of girls passing by, chatting on each other. As soon the routines about to begin, the dancer is changed to _Love You Like A Love Song’s_ dancer and the dance is slightly out of synch and the gold moves were different.

Then I woke up.


	6. Dream: Way Of The Z

Way Of The Z

* * *

In which some zombies became smarter than the rest but still there were some of them that were dumber than a peanut.

I am in some sort of a subterranean building and I am in a car, which is on. The area is filled with stone pillars, empty cardboard boxes, and some lifting equipment, in which I notice some rust on the metal. The building is pitch black and the car’s headlights were on to reveal a passageway a few meters from me.

I board the car and decided to drive my way out of here. As I enter the next room, I saw a normal human peeking behind the pillars. He runs around and made a lot of derp noises. I ignore him and continue to drive to the other room. Then I saw an infected on the entrance of the next room and as I nearly run over it, the infected sidesteps.

Then (based on the headlights) I am now in a featureless room and I saw a Headcrab Infected guarding a blue door. It uses the Poison Headcrab infected texture and it has no Headcrab(s) attaching to its head, thus transforming it to an infected.

I think of jumping off because the infected from the previous room will try to catch me. I jump off the vehicle and made a dash to the door. The Headcrab-less Infected tries to catch me but by the time I touch the door, a series of dream events that happened so fast to the point I couldn’t remember it.

Then I woke up.


	7. Dream: The. A.N.D. (Their Age Never Dies)

The. A.N.D. (Their Age Never Dies)

* * *

Dream World can give us sickness but it also gives us a cure.

The dream started in a darker (in terms of lighting and not their morality) version of my hometown where there appears to be an eternal night and brownouts I board on a tricycle, which is rode by a woman, and thought that I can’t go to school because of this event. Then the vehicle passes through the market and into a street that is sandwiched by a gasoline station on the left and a Lechon (Filipino term for roasted pig) house/restaurant on the right.

As the other passengers leave, the tricycle tries to enter the Highway but was stuck so I summon an odd vehicle out of nowhere that resembles a kiddy tricycle but it creates light when it moves. I rode the tricycle and went on my way home.

Then I saw several kids riding on a similar vehicle but without lights coming out when moving. The kids appear to have a difficulty in riding and they stay on the light of a lone street light. Also the kids were intelligent as they clear a way for an incoming truck.

As I enter the subdivision where my home was, there are lights in our community. I quickly got up and reach to the gate of my home when I saw several characters gathering around, most notably Twilight Sparkle, Diamond Tiara, and generic people. Twilight told me that my mom got ‘de-aged’.

As in cue, my mom clings to my leg and acts like a baby. Then a chocolate cupcake with blue frosting materializes in my hand and I took a bite out of it. Then my mom continues to cling in my legs and starts baby talking. After I said something and took another bite, mom disappears but I knew that my mom went back to normal.

Then Diamond Tiara said that she wanted to try it. As I am about to say that she can’t, she got the ‘illness that my mom got. Then another chocolate appears in my hand though it has red velvet icing and I did the same process again. Then a midget appears and say that he cause it with magic.

Then I woke up.


	8. Dream: Blowfish

Blowfish

* * *

In which blowfishes nearly filled a swimming pool despite they were saltwater fishes.

I am in a swimming pool with a summer feeling, in which I could stand on the floor since the pool is half-full. Unsurprisingly, I still use my dream outfit instead of proper swimming attires. Then I saw a group of blowfish swimming around the pool, already inflated. Then a couple of men went to the pool, grab one of the blowfishes and toss it in the air as if it is a ball. Surprisingly, the fish remains unharmed.

Then I mutter “Oh, I hope they didn’t make blowfish sashimi…” It is a reference to fugu, a dish in Japan that has a chance to fatally poison people who were eating eats it.

Then I woke up.


	9. Dream: My Little Turnip Truck: Fighting is Magic

My Little Turnip Truck: Fighting is Magic

* * *

Featuring random ponies from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!

It started with myself playing the Gameloft’s _My Little Pony_. Turnip Truck is already purchased and when I tap his house, it shows three empty stars. It is odd as each pony have a 5-star rating so this could be a glitch or something.

Then I am in some sort of a decent housing community with my little brother and some people by my side. I told them to find weapons for unknown reasons, possibly to have a gun war.

Then I woke up.


	10. Dream: Retreat of Blood

Retreat of Blood

* * *

Die Young!

Before my part just got started, I have a vision that is in the style of a holograph. There are four entities; one resembles a chubby boy that is lying on the floor with the back on the ground an d a cheerleader jump from the arms of two other cheerleaders. The girl’s feet landed on the boy’s stomach and the stomach rupture as bits of flesh and lots of blood splash around.

Then my part got started and the setting is in a retreat house based from Real-life, which designs are very antique and fabulous. The stairs are located on the opposite side with fancy designs and there is an additional entrance that sticks to the doors, which leads to the lobby. There also have some fancy upgrades. I was standing in this area when I look at the entrance to see a fat boy, whose name is ‘John’ and three cheerleaders doing some stunts. Then everything happened like the vision I have though I face away from the death part and I sob in fear/shock.

Then several teachers appeared and a female student run outside and screamed ‘John’s dead!’ I peck at the door’s window and saw John lying on the ground with a large gap on his belly and a splatter of blood under his body. Many students were surrounding his body, partially obscuring him from my view. I blink my eyes and saw some random changes. There are less students, John’s body propped up on the wall, there is no bloody gap (let alone a red spot), and one of my old schoolmates standing next to the body as if he was looking at it. After the next blink, everything is gone, leaving the entrance empty.

I got up and exit the retreat house to see an interesting landscape. The original front yard (since this is actual a Real-life retreat house with difference from this and Dream World’s), there is a fountain with a nun on the center and mini-bridges, cement benches shaped like logs, trees, a pond on the left, a hut, a mini-chapel that is run by Catholics, and a forest that is consisted of coconut trees and palm trees mixed with assorted forest trees. This version has tons of seemingly-unmatching decorations, the forest seems to move farther, a dining table in the same style of the benches (which is placed next to the fountain, and ass tons of floral decorations and fancy ponds strategically scattered everywhere.

Sitting in one of the dining chairs is John, who still has blood stains on his shirt. I walk closer to him and he seems to be smiling. After I blink, he is gone in a flash. I realize that I am in contact with his ‘soul’, which is ironic as Reincarnation works 100% in here. Then I did a Japanese bow in respect. Then I took a stroll on the garden when I saw a snake with a flat end slithering to a flowery bush. I recognize it as a sea snake and I walk farther from the snake because I know that they are really poisonous.

I reach back inside and I became to feel worried. I walk upstairs and saw my little brother. I run to him and hug him since he was safe. Then I go down and saw many of the students, mixed within them are other students that were in my old school, ran outside so that they will enjoy. I told them to be careful and warn them about the sea snake. They ignore me due to the noise that they made.

Then I woke up.


	11. Dream: Let It Go

Let It Go

* * *

Can’t hold it back anymore! Also featuring some broken laws of psychics, Anna and Elsa.

It started in a block where most of my cousins live. I stood on a dirt road with my Android phone in hand, scrolling at the Just Dance Now app that I have in Real-life. I notice that _Let It Go by Disney’s Frozen_ (it is covered) is no longer a VIP song like in Real-life found out that it is unlocked. I look at one of the houses and called out the name of one of my many cousins to come here because I have Let It Go and that song is her favorite (she is a Frozen fan). Then a giant flat screen TV appears out of nowhere and it is on even though it is not connected to an electric socket. I tap the song’s icon and the screen showcase the routine of the song as I play as P1 (who is Anna) and dance away. Ironically, the app needs Internet connection but it seems that it is connected.

Before I finished it, I went inside an internet café and saw my former classmate when I was Grade 10. She has a laptop, which is placed on the top of a washing machine and is trying to get an Internet connection. Then I went inside and asked the owner about the password though it is inaudible.

Then notice that my phone is till using the app and the routine is about to end. Panicky, I found a laptop and try to log out on a game that features WWII Allied soldiers in a misty battlefield with the presence of the infected.

Then I woke up, frustrated.


	12. Dream: Crazy Chase

Crazy Chase

* * *

What will you do when a crazy person chases? Run of course!

I am in some sort of a part of a large town in Philippines with a forked dirt path. My new school’s principal (who is a nun at the same time) and several of my new female classmates appear here. The sister warned us of a deranged (crazy) woman coming and told us to run and hide.

As we run, I ran towards a hut in a ridiculously slow pace and that will render me catchable. When I reach to the hut, I flung open the door and try to hide under a table but I realize that my school bag is on the way. I quickly remove my bag just as I heard crazy laughter and duck under the table.

However, there was a big flaw. The hut has gaps on each bamboo plank, which meant that people can see through the gaps if they have eyes of an eagle.

Enter the crazy woman complete with laughter. She has grey hair in a very crazy fashion, old and dirty skin, and long tattered old white dress, fitting as she is… well… crazy. She emerges from the street of where I came and see through the bamboo hut. While I stay under the table, it moves when I did, blowing off my own cover.

The crazy woman went to the hut and look down at the table that I am hiding. She grab my feet and tries to drag me towards her when I teleport to a school campus with a huge amount of vacant space and a long building in front of me. To add more, flavor, it has ornament plants and decorations in the front. It bears a resemblance to what my current school looks like in the past.

I walk to the building to see a road and more buildings, which meant that I am in the entrance and exit of the area. I did some dance moves in front of my schoolmates and classmates (who all appear out of nowhere). After that, I decided to go home.

Then I woke up.


	13. Dream: Avenge Thee Equine

Avenge Thee Equine

* * *

Sometimes, Dream World let you do whatever you want to those who do wrong to you.

It started in a 3rd Person view and I saw the setting as some sort of ruins, possibly of a great fortress or a large cathedral. I saw a Japanese girl named Yokouza, who appears to wear Japanese schoolgirl attire. Her companion is a female black horse and both of them were standing next to an empty firepit.

As they walk forward, an interesting sight appears.

I saw a man with white spiky hair wearing sinister purple & black armour and have his weapons the same color of his armour. He is in battle stance and he engage battle against Yokouza. Despite looking like a frail girl, Yokouza proves to be tough. However, the battle ends when the man severely injure Yokouza’s horse. He taunts at her before he disappears.

Yokouza kneel next to the horse and the horse speaks in neat English. “Am I going to heaven?” she asked and Yokouza (also in perfect English) reply that she could. After a few seconds, Horsey died.

Then Yokouza, filled with anger and the desire (and determination) to have revenge, stood up and climb her way to the top. As she is getting closer to the top, the platform she is standing begins to loosen so I use my psychic powers to hold it. Before she could proceed, she exchanges her school dress to black armour and equips an obsidian spear. As soon she reaches the place, it reveals to be like the building went above the clouds.

Then the dude from before appears and made a boring speech about himself. Then the battle started in the style of Dissidia: Final Fantasy and they engage into a fight that uncannily resembles like from the game. Then all the sudden, these events are actually displayed on an Iphone and I am in a cafeteria, playing the phone. I was walking to the counter as Yokouza went EX Burst and saw a huge ass collection of cakes in various shape, sizes and details. A cute yellow cake caught my attention because… well… it is cute.

Then I tap the buttons real fast to deal a maximum damage to the motherfucker. When it is full, Yokouza threw the spear in full force and the dude is dead. I pull out my middle finger at the front of the phone as “Fuck you!”

Then I woke up without tasting the cake.


	14. Dream: Ghostly Hijinks

Ghostly Hijinks

* * *

A ghost appeared out of nowhere may be very cheesy but encountering one personally isn’t.

I cannot remember much of my dream but I remember this: I am in some sort of an abandoned building, particularly in the CR. CRs are scary especially it is dark, empty and has a chance of random apparitions appear out of nowhere to either scare the shit out of you, possess you, or just kill you.

As I randomly peek through each stall and pass through each hole that leads to another CR, I saw a silhouette of a little girl behind a wall. As I investigate the outline, I saw an ashen shape and body and eyes of unknown color. She disappears immediately and I got scared due to it.

Then I woke up.


	15. Dream: Minecraft: Farlanders Edition

Minecraft: Farlanders Edition

* * *

Featuring the _Farlanders_ mod!

The dream started and end as a vision. It is on a YouTuber’s POV and the setting is in a jungle biome with the time at night and the weather rainy. Also I saw many Farlanders in cape floating around with a wand on their right hands.

The YouTuber somehow panics and runs in random directions then he encounters a Farlander Mage (I don’t know its official name). The two stare at each other before the Farlander steals a Nether Star from him. In sheer rage, the YouTuber pulls out a sharp stick and repeatedly stabs the bastard until it drops the loot and Nether Star and dies.

Then I woke up.


	16. Dream: Balut of the Unborn

Balut of the Unborn

* * *

I don’t eat balut ever since I found it disgusting. Then this dream occurred.

I was in the middle-of-nowhere room, which is white and expansive. I was sitting in a chair and table when I saw an oddly shaped egg. Eggs were usually… well… egg-shaped, but this one has the curve slight longer, white and free of muck and shit.

I crack open the egg and out came something that will give PETA nightmares: An embryo that looks like those of a duck, kangaroo or something else and it moves and screams in the purest forms of agony. It is so shocking that something happened.

I woke up.


	17. Dream: Sour Loser

Sour Loser

* * *

Featuring Jemmy Rubystone after 46 Dreams later from her debut.

The dream started with my mom, little brother and elder brother visit a swimming resort. My elder brother also brings his girlfriend (a friend who is a girl) with him. We enter the swimming pool that has tons of decorative tress and some rentable huts. The pool’s water is slightly darker, which is a hint that it is recently treated to kill the bacteria. Oddly, despite that the resort is open; the time appears to be very early. Also the sky is clear and we can see anything despite the sun is yet to rise.

As I walk from my group and went in the front of a resort building (possibly the reception/hotel building), I saw a group of sentient toys having a race. In one of the audience is Jemmy, who by far wore an outfit from Just Dance and always uses it. She wore a pink bob wig with two fake buns (one blue and the other yellow) some cube and oval headbands, a yellow shirt with some Chihuahua plush heads along with a square-pattern skirt that is shaped similar to a Rubik's cube, an arm-length indigo glove on her right hand, some yellow and red spotted legging socks, and some black high heels with leg straps.*

As the competitors finished the race, one of the toys (which is a brown teddy bear) looks angry and yells at the other toys, claiming that they cheat. The other toys glare and Jemmy said that ‘he is such a sour loser.’ The teddy bear stood before stomping away from the scene. I could agree with the other toys (and Jemmy) that he is just a sour loser.

Then I woke up.


	18. Dream: Locked and Reloaded (with Maze Runner feelin’)

Locked and Reloaded (with Maze Runner feelin’)

* * *

Ironically, I didn’t read or watch Maze Runner.

I am in the top of a building and I saw lots of American soldiers garrison here. The sky is full of black clouds that are so packed that something is not right in here. Then a helicopter descended on a helipad and the commando ordered me to board the vehicle for safety like I am a VIP because of the approaching undead.

As I got up and run to the helicopter, everything is in slow motion. I saw some soldiers board the helicopter and another soldier carrying his comrade to the helicopter as he has lost his left leg. Despite the highly visible gore, it isn’t enough for me to puke. As soon as the vehicle is full, the helicopter took off and flew to the vast unknown.

The rest of the dream remains unclear until the finale had happened.

I am in some sort of a ruined building/abandoned building/unfinished building (because of its looks) with some chests, crates, and barrels scattered around. Outside is an uncemented dirt full of short grass. Strangely,, the dirt and grass behaves like moving water occasionally though stepping on them is like ordinary land.

I team up with some teenagers and we search the entire building for supplies. As they gather their weapons, I took out the most ridiculous weapon I ever got: a ballpen. My comrades told me to get a spear that is held in a floppy stick but I refuse, thinking that the ballpen is a magical weapon hidden in disguise.

Then all of the sudden, the infected appeared to attack us. They look a lot like normal people though they move and react in a snail’s pace. An infected saw me and slowly walks to me. I took out my ballpen and try to think that it will shot out a magical projectile. It failed and I felt defeated. I decided to keep the ballpen and took the strange spear.

As I face against the infected, I plunge the spear in its shoulder. The infected stagger and I pull the spear back to me before I deliver a deadly whip on its side.

I ran to my allies and we encounter an orange haired dude with a long black-blue coat with red eyes. I couldn’t see his face, though. We engage on a fight and I manage to strike his body. Before he could leave, I stab his right rib with my spear and rip off a chunk of his flesh with said spear. He glares at me before he went away.

Then I woke up.


	19. Dream: Mono-Chromic Gore Desert

Mono-Chromic Gore Desert

* * *

Sometimes, very dark dreams (not those without vision) can spawn an Eldritch Abomination out of nowhere.

I am in my own bed. Then I dress up and went to an Internet café with my Eldest Brother and some of his friends. After a few seconds, I took out my pink Samsung Kies (which is given by my Mom) and Android Cosmos phone. The latter shows the Just Dance routine of _Dark Horse_ by Katy Perry though the routine is a bit harder than the actual choreography.

Then I exit the café and saw many people wandering around. I walk on the way to home when I black out. I manage to regain my own subconsciousness and found myself on the dirt road to my mother’s business place though something is a bit… odd and unnatural in here as everything here is in a monochromic color and the entire area (except me for obvious reasons) is distorted. I also have a female companion (who is also not distorted and monochrome) and we both ran until we came across to a twinned road that leads to a house on one side and a bridge on the next.

We enter the house and seal the entrance through the use of its furniture. The house is completely cartoon-ish and monochromic, just like the outside world. I leave the windows open to see more of the distorted areas. We search the house a lot and I saw some very disturbing changes. In the outside world, there are parts of the distorted world that is color red and I was given a very clear idea on what on Earth is going on. This area has many bloody bodies of Eldritch monsters lying around and some of their eyes were staring at me.

My companion and I run out of the house and jump over a literal river of blood. I look up on the black empty sky to see a thing of unknown origins (because not all of Dream World is fully explored) that the only way to describe it in human sense is that it is a giant reptilian skull partially covered by a giant ripped clothe, leaving the muzzle exposed. It also complete it with an otherworldly roar. I took out a knife out of nowhere and slash the air since the distance between the two of us is great, in which it magically hits the thing. It gives a pained roar and flies away.

I ran to the middle of the main highway, in which everything starts to become normal, and the street lights were shut off immediately with the sun rising. It could signal my awakening as it says that the Real-Life Sun is rising.

Then I woke up.


	20. Dream: The Night My Home Has Fallen

The Night My Home Has Fallen

* * *

Doomed hometown trope activated!

It started in the entrance of a resort named ‘Dolores Farm’, which is half dirt and half cobblestone. Then I saw one of my two old schoolmates screaming and running from something. Then I saw a man leaning at the gate and took some sneak peeks at another man who is very twitchy. The other man turns around and attacks the one on the gate, which reveals that he is an infected. In panic, I run away from the resort and narrowly got hit by passing vehicles before my vision became black.

Then I found myself in a vehicle with a man manning the vehicle itself. The vehicle went straight to the road that leads to General Santos City. However, the night here is very dark that the headlights can only reveal a few meters from here and the road is blocked by lots of tree trunks of a palm tree. The man decided to take a road that doesn’t exist in Real-life and it continues until it reaches on a series of buildings with a metal gate. Also the darkness starting to lighten up.

We unboard the vehicle and by the time we were about to get through the gate, I saw a girl standing behind a metal fence for unknown reason. We went inside and we encounter a group of men who were discussing about handling the infected. The man joins with them and I realize that the girl standing behind the fence is an infected. Suddenly, I heard the roars of an infected horde, in which the men respond it with searching for weapons. I just simply panic and hide in an outhouse for protection.

Then I have a vision of riding in a van full of people in formal attire. Then another vision showcases one of my many cousins playing an 8-Bit game while he keeps on losing it.

Then I woke up.


	21. Dream: Did You Kick Some Cthulhu A$$?

Did You Kick Some Cthulhu A$$?

> * * *
> 
> Sometimes, very ‘normal’ characters will fight back even if you are a very powerful character.

I am in my house, watching some sort of a video/movie in a laptop with some of my younger cousins and my little brother. Then I decided to close it and ask them to go as I have to do something important.

Then I have a vision of a wilderness with a dirt road, long dry green savannah grass, a nearby picture-esque mountain, and some acacia trees scattered around. I heard Narrator mention of a child that caused a lot of destruction through the use of dark magic from a necklace that he wore always. It is so powerful that it caused the entire place to become unstable.

He was later captured and I saw a small herd of elephants (all as tall as a horse) carrying the child, who looks like he was drugged, drunk, or thinking something evil.

I am walking on the savannah grass with two golden yellow donkeys with charcoal black manes and tails. They saw the elephant parade and trot to them. One (which appears toe the Alpha) glares at the child and the child continues with his sinister gaze. I went closer to see that the donkey punch the necklace and it shatters to pieces. The child gave an “Oh Crap!” expression before being beaten to a bloody pulp by the Alpha Donkey.

Then I am transported to a slightly shiny place with a small cubic metallic kiosk. I also saw a guard that bears a resemblance to the ATC Black Ops Unit from _F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin_ though the difference is that he appears to have some meat inside his body.

My killer instinct kicks in and I unleash a flying kick with Mercer prowess. The guard crashes to the ground as another guard appears. I dodge the bullets and he has an “Oh shits!” facial expression before I use flying kick on his lower face, literally shattering it as blood and guts spreads almost everywhere and the guard died from the impact.

I went around the kiosk and when I look at the front of the kiosk, I saw another live guard cradling his dead comrade as if he was mourning. The only response that I will give to him is just flying kick and he flew over from a glass barrier.

Then I saw over the glass barrier a shopping-like area filled with the Capitol civilians, which wore the usual outrageous outfits. I look around the top of this area and saw a shocked Capitol man, in which I give him a flying kick that sends him below to his death, starting a mass panic. I saw a bridge connecting from this area to a mall-like building. I grab a woman in a red stripperific swimsuit and threw her on a group of women that wore odd gowns, in which they were on a platform attached to the next building. Many were killed and the ones that survived panic and tries to find a way out to avoid falling to their deaths.

I walk through the bridge and saw many Capitol civilians panic, with many flees for their lives. I went to another bridge and saw a nearby flat with a lamppost. I was thinking of impaling some civilians there so I was about to grab them when I saw my mom talking to one of the Capitol women.

I was like “Oh crap!” and said “Hi, mom!” while displaying an innocent face so that she will not think that I am some sort of a terrorist. I went to the building and discover a dark aquamarine hallway with some icy blue lights and shiny walls, giving a feeling of being in an ice cave. There is no one around as the rest of the civilians have evacuated the area.

Then I woke up.


	22. Dream: Sharkmen of NDSCP

Sharkmen of NDSCP

* * *

My dream version of my new school has accepted a new race (and gender) as students.

I was walking on my way to home as the class is done. I hang out with some of my female classmates and I mentioned to them about the elusive Sharkmen (they only appear on some areas in Dream World and they are very rare). I said to them “Asan sila mag-line? (Where are they gonna form their line?) because the aforementioned race is an all-male race and probably think that they will have a separate line.

Then I woke up.


	23. Dream: I Want To Have A Dream

I Want To Have A Dream

* * *

Then I have a dream.

It kind off started in some part of my hometown’s marketplace that probably doesn’t exist in Real-life. I saw my Philosophy teacher board on a Filipino-version of tricycle. I ask him something about my Fine notebook (which is required to pass the 1st Semester) or something.

Then I am in the corridor that is actually the corridor of the Senior High department. The weather in here is drizzly though the clouds were heavy as it is the sign that the rain would be stronger. As I walk by and past through a pair of large windows with dirty white grills attached on the windows (for anti-theft purposes), a schoolmate of mine who has stylish hair and metal braces appears and said, “hhhhh, what are you doing?” in an annoyed fashion. I replied to him, “I want to dream” and I continue to stare at the empty space while walking.

Then I woke up.

Ironically, this is actually a dream.


	24. Dream: Nightmare Hunter

Nightmare Hunter

* * *

Sometimes, the bystanders are sick on being just a bystander. Also tried to use Narrator’s ability for the first time.

I am in a hallway that resembles of those in bigger schools though it is dark and some of the luckiest sun rays manage to enter here to light things up. I saw benches on the left and there is a girl lying in a bench. Or maybe it she is dead though it depends much of your imagination.

I knock on a door and a man opens it. I told him to leave the building but he refuse like a son of a bitch. Then I told him that ‘I will unleash a nightmare upon you’ before I saw a girl running to the darker parts of the hallway. I realized that I am probably unleash a vampire and something else and, as fast as I could, flee to a nearby office room so that the SOAB will die,

Then I hear a roar and I did a flying kick twice on a window, with the final kick sends me outside of the room. I saw another window that leads to the outside world, in which I did a flying kick to get through it. I fell like a few feet from the ground before I landed safely, Alex Mercer-style.

Then I proceed to use my flying ability and saw tons of students wandering around in a fast pace. They appear to be panicking but when I look closer, they aren’t running around like chickens and they look like they are looking for the monsters, probably to kill them or give a Town-of-Salem style punishment before execution.

To prove it, I saw a vampire stuck on a tree, taunting me. Then I saw a female generic college student hit the vampire with her sling bag. The vampire gave an ‘Oh shit!” expression and she got pelted by the seemingly painful blows of the bag. Then I landed in the center of a group of super hostile students and teachers that are surrounding on a tied girl with a mask of a face that resembles SCP-147. I swipe the mask off her face and made a long jump before I landed on it. Oddly, the mask acts like it is plastic. I look at everyone and said that we should destroy it. They agree in unison and we crush, stomp and destroy the mask with our feet.

Then I woke up.


	25. Dream: Insane Troll Logic

Insane Troll Logic

* * *

Because not all the times that Dream World can be smarter than me.

I was in a city area where I walk towards a dental clinic. The building is fairly furnished at it has a well-furnished waiting area, random ornamental plants, and fine detailed photos. I also saw the treatment area at it has much more equipment that a standard one. Surprisingly, the entire clinic is absent of dentists and patients.

Then I woke up in my bed to discover that I have a dream-within-a-dream. Everything looks normal until I look at the opposite bed to see an ice block that size of a drawer ‘lying’ there. Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t melt despite that the UV Rays touching it.

Then I woke up.


	26. Dream: RELAPSE!

RELAPSE!

* * *

Dream World has the Past, Present and Future merges together, which isn’t amazing at all.

I couldn’t remember the beginning but it kind of started a series of events that leads to this. I am in a POV of a man running around in a deserted building, looking for an exit. Then he saw a rusty blue door and kicks it open. He climbs into a series of stairs and landed on the rooftop. Oddly, connected to the rooftop is the business area that my mom had. For more strangeness, the area is in night while the rooftop is in daytime.

The man ran and saw a tent made in the center in the road, which is outside of the main gate. He went inside and hide just as Alma Wade appears and pokes on the tent. She also made clones of herself and they all poke harmlessly at the tent.

Then I am in the same area but the tent with the man inside and the Alma clones (including Alma herself) were gone and then the time her is in the afternoon. As I walk by, Alma Wade appears again and she clings on my leg so that I couldn’t walk away further. I told her to let me go but she said that she wants to be with me forever. I tried to kick her but:

1.) Doing it so will kill me and

2.) Who is a fucking bastard that wants to kick a child?

I decided to hold her shoulders and said “Okay”. She smiles and crumbles to dust. In her place is an antique porcelain jar with two bronze wings for a holder, a cap with a golden top and lapis lazuli blue artwork around the ceramic. I hold the jar and walk all the way to my home. I open the jar to see it full of water, not cash.

Then I am in an alternate entrance of the business area (which is in the back of the vine arch and exclusive for non-guest personnel). Suddenly, I have a vision of a Babylonian King order his soldiers to open a chest that looks like the Ark of Covenant. I went to the center of the business area and saw the same chest that appeared in my vision. I fish out what is in the inside to see that I got what appears to be a golden capsule with glass middle. There is blood inside it and I named the capsule ‘The Healing/Royal Blood’.

Then I am in a cornfield that is next to the business area. I am sitting on a fallen log that is shared with another dream character: Daniel Titanium. For the record, he has green hair with a lighter pastel green stripe on the center and blue eyes while possessing a baby face, a very common trait to most of the AAs. He wore a similar hoodie that I also wore: a royal purple hoodie with purple stars in various designs and shades. He also wore denim skinny jeans and red sneakers, in which he also added a pair of dark purple fingerless gloves.

I gave Daniel the Blood Capsule and told him to swallow it. He said that he can’t because he is Lactose Intolerant despite that I knew that he isn’t. I said “Screw you, Daniel” and tries to fly away.

As I reach above the walls of my mom’s business place, I saw Chica the Chicken falling from the sky. I begin to think for a way to save her and landed on the ground to think. I finally decided to catch her and by the time I pass through the alternate gate, Chica crashes on the Ark of Covenant look alike and dies from the impact.

My expression is “Oh shit!” and took out my mobile phone out of my pocket. Then I type ‘Relapse’ and time went backwards until a marvelous event had happened.

I woke up.


	27. Dream: Dark Twisted Fantasy

Dark Twisted Fantasy

* * *

Sometimes, very dark dreams may have an unexpected ending.

I went out of our Adventure car although I didn’t drive it because I have no interest in driving a vehicle in Real-life and in Dream World (unless it is something important). I found myself in an area with a church-like building in the center, a cemented area (possibly some sort of a park), and ass tons of trees. I went to the park-like area and saw many students, who probably look like Grade 10 students or Senior High, sitting on the benches or wandering around with some appears to be studying or having a chit chat. The trees occasionally let go of a dried leaf to fall on the ground, giving an impression that these trees are old.

I enter the church-like building through a hole on a wall. I peek through a door and I saw another room with several arm chairs, a teacher’s desk in front of them, and a blackboard behind the desk. A male teacher is also present and he saw me before he told that he is going to be this school year’s advisor.

Then all the sudden, the scene changes to a wilderness near to a cliff. The teacher said something about his evil goals. Out of heated anger (or extreme boredom due to a very boring lecturing), I Spartan Kick him to the cliff and into his death.

Then suddenly, I am transported to the Auburn Memorial Hospital from _F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin_ , the natural habitat of Abominations, Alma’s Apparitions, and Remnants had Alma Wade just fuck up the hospital. Otherwise, it is full of sick/dying patients, nurse and doctors, and children’s nightmare (e.g. syringe with needles). Speaking of Remnants, I saw a group blocking my way to an automatic door.

Using one of my usual dream abilities (super strength), I charge and crash on the door, making it fall. The force is explosive enough that it killed four of them. I turn around to see a remaining remnant and punch it that it died from one hit. With the monsters defeated, I run to the other area.

Then everything became pixilated and I am transported to a mountain-like area with tall grass scattered in patches, a reference to the pre-Pokémon X & Y games. I wander around to search for some wild skeezer when I saw a shaking patch of grass, in which I touch it. It also commenced a Pokémon battle.

This Pokémon that I encounter is Cresselia but the head is a Venusaur’s and it has a floating ring-shaped device below it even though it flies via it ray-like pink wings. I threw a Pokéball on it and manage to catch it with zero effort.

Then I woke up.


	28. Dream: Cut Classes

Cut Classes

* * *

This is something that I will never ever try because the consequences if I did it in my school will get me in deep trouble.

The beginning doesn’t made sense though this time the bees returned. Africanized bees attacked a city-esque town that resembles the one in Dream 35. The bees nearly attack everyone for whatever they think though their stings are like normal bees. As soon I saw the madness, a bee landed on my shoulder and I dust it away. I begin to think of materializing an electric badminton racket to defend myself.

Then I got a movie-like sequence vision and it shows a blond girl with pink sleeveless top, white shorts, white cap, and white shoes clinging on the ledge of one of the buildings. A man tries to pull her up but as he reaches to her, she fell to oblivion. Then the next scene features the man in the airport, baggage in hand as if he is going to a plane.

Then I am in my own home and I took out my wallet that contains my money. I went to a two-story Internet café and try to use one of the computers. Then a little girl, who is probably the niece/daughter of the manager, bugs me and keeps on whining so that she can use the computer.

In anger and annoyance, I slam the drawer hard when she puts her hand on the drawer. A force like that would have cut/crush her fingers though it didn’t happen. Then the girl cries and I step away from her in annoyance. The manager appears and angrily yells at all of the people on who hurt his daughter. Since it happened too quick and everyone was busy, they didn’t point fingers at me. After they left, I angrily took my money and left the café.

I saw a couple of kids playing hopscotch and I wanted to play with them. I realize that I have class but decided to be absent. Then I also realize that I need a valid reason on why I am absent. My blood went cold and I saw a large iron gate open to see several students walking out.

Then I woke up, thankful that it is just a dream.


	29. Dream: Idol wa Ooh Dream

Idol wa Ooh Dream

* * *

References to _Idol wa Ooh-Nya-Nya no Ken by NyaKB with Tsuchinoko Panda_ , which is featured in _Yokai Watch_ … and _Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition_.

The dream started as a vision. It shows the menu of Just Dance 2016 and I saw a category that said “Yokai-No Dance: Special Edtion” were it should be “Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition”. It shows many songs from _Just Dance Wii_ , _Wii 2_ , _Wii U_ , and _Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition_ ([and](http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/Just_Dance_Wii) [these](http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/Just_Dance_Wii_2) [versions](http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/Just_Dance_Wii_U) [exist](http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/Yo-kai_Watch_Dance:_Just_Dance_Special_Edition)). The cursor touched the aforementioned song and the coach of the referred song appears to be a girl that resembles a member of the Japanese band _NyanKB_ , particularly Haruka Simazaki. Her appearance is demonstrated here below:

"She has brown bobbed hair, a pair of black and pink kitten ears, a golden crown with pink gems, a dress with pink shoulders and sleeves under a black and turquoise corset with yellow and white highlights a red, turquoise and white ribbon, a yellow-green glove, a red checkered skirt with black fringes and orange circles, black knee-high socks, and black shoes."

Then I am in my classroom where my Philosophy teacher demonstrates all about folding some sort of a flag.

Then I woke up.


	30. Dream: Pop Cultura de Play

Pop Cultura de Play

* * *

The last dream of the month of May! Featuring Katy Perry, Haunter (from _Pokémon_ ), and… THEM (from _World War Z_ ) (with only one of the first two totally survive throughout the Dream)!

I am in some sort of an Upper Class house in an ideal location with trees and nature around it. It is also furnished with a touch of futuristic technology in it. Then I saw Katy Perry here, walking around the house. Suddenly, I can feel that something is not right here and I talk to her that we should leave the house because a cyanide gas grenade will detonate. As in cue, a black capsule-like grenade flew from a window. I grab Katy’s and we run to the nearest exit while holding our breaths as the grenade spew toxic gas all over the building.

Then I am in some sort of an abandoned building with two girls and a Haunter. The Haunter stays close to one of the girls, who appear to be its Trainer. They all appear to be worried and some of the buildings (as I look out from the windows) were on fire, thus revealing that the setting is in _World War Z_ universe. I instructed the survivors to call a helicopter’s attention while I decided to distract the fallen ones from going to our position to buy them some time.

I burst open the door and create a loud noise to get all of the infected’s attention. I run to a hallway and face against a wave of them. I took out an AK-47 out of nowhere and shower them with bullets. When there are only a few of them, I reload immediately before finishing them off. As they stop pouring more infected, I went back to the room and a helicopter hover next to the window. One by one, I help the girls board the chopper (the Haunter was place back in his Pok _é_ ball) before I jump in and we fly away from the city.

The next part is in 3rd Person View. It shows a live Haunter on a table and a scientist holding a syringe filled with some sort of clear liquid. Narrator said that the scientists suck some sort of a bacteria/pathogen/virus from a sick Dragonite (who suffered some sort of sickness that is related to Uranus) and mix it with some chemicals. Supposedly, they are going to inject it to the Dragonite to test their experiment, but the scientist holding the syringe inject it to the Haunter, which is odd as Haunter was a ghost-type Pokémon and they were supposed to have no flesh though it could be Dream World being Dream World.

At first, the haunter has no reaction. Then it clutches its stomach(?) and vomits a long jet of lemon yellow puke that has the properties of a Hollywood Acid, in which that anything it touches will dissolve to ashes. The Haunter apologizes (in pure English nonetheless) for vomiting and I am pretty sure that the scientist is so fired.

Then all the sudden, I am in a very busy market with stalls on the right and a park on the left. I went to a stall that sells some sort of weird wigs (as the main description is that it is just a strip of fake hair with some coloured parts on it) and try a wig with blue edges on it before I leave, with the wig still in my hair. I walk down the road while randomly encountering some of my former schoolmates when I was Grade 10 and stop on a cart that the vendor (who is actually one of my old teachers when I was Grade 10) makes some sort of a thin pancake with margarine brushed on it and added shredded cheese and white sugar before wrapping it on a piece of a clean banana leaf. Before I could buy one, I realize that I haven’t pay for the wig.

Then I woke up, avoiding getting busted in the process.


	31. Dream: Battle Dance

Battle Dance

* * *

We were supposed to fight but we decided to dance.

In some sort of a village in a forest, I have obtained some sort of a psychic glove that awfully resembles like those Nintendo glove thingy and I use it to mess up with the inhabitants (though upon using it, it will severely injure or kills a villager). When I saw a log cabin, I use my glove and a blast of intense energy struck most of its inhabitants as I can hear screams of pain and fright.

I went to the front and saw most of them dead or dying. There is also a survivor sitting in a chair like as nothing happened before I finished him off. I saw a woman dying on the floor before she became a corpse that glitch down to the ground.

However, my wanted level seemed to raise by a police transmission and I went into hiding, Then I saw a group of heavily robed women in white that walk towards the log cabin. One half of my mind wanted to kill them while the other half don’t want to because they could be the police. I followed the former, destroying almost all of them. A surviving woman flee to where they came, making them look like a bunch of watchdogs.

After the fight, I was transported to a shiny detailed palace room full of white veils that covers most of the floor. It is so bright that it could blind me. Then I saw a gigantic figure descend from above. She resembles what some people would think of the White Diamond. Her gown is so detailed that it will cost the next paragraph before returning to the floor.

Let’s see, she has an enormous ball gown that is purely white. It is engrave with silver cloth designs and frills attach around the design. She has lots of layers in her gown and it has many loss threads of cloth that looks like it gives the wearer magical powers. Based on her pearly white heels, she wears knee high white socks. Her top is also full of silver cloth designs and too many frills around her neck. She wears a pair of white arm length gloves. On her chest appears to be a shape of diamond in it. Her hair is like a giant bird’s nest but the hair is completely white and her hair decorations are silver. She also wears plenty of silver jewelry.

The woman is in battle stance and I know that I will die if I face against this bitch. I grab some of the floor fabric, wrap it around my body and held some larger ones on my hands, making myself a makeshift (albeit crappy) gown or kimono.

As we face each other, we did not attack each other. Instead, we circle around each other and sway our bodies as the sound of violin/orchestra music is played. It is no longer a hostile attack but we appear to do a ballroom solo dancing. We continue to do this dance until…

I woke up.


	32. Dream: Penalty

Penalty

* * *

Dream World will also get mad if Dream Characters will do something very bad.

I am in a futuristic room that resembles a laboratory or a hospital room. It has a round futuristic table and blue futuristic lighting. I saw another room through a window and an elevator/door with a futuristic design, which is in front of me. During this time, I am sitting down on the floor.

Then a couple of humans in white jumpsuits went out of the door with a bucket full of something inside. They saw me and, armed with a malicious grin, threw frozen chunks of fetus at me! I scream in fear as the frozen pieces of babies shower on me. Then the couple pause and I heard a monstrous roar, which sounds like a Necromorph’s roar as I could imagine. I quickly stood up and ran to the other room and hid in that room’s CR. As I pass through the door, I saw blood splatter on the window, hinting that the couple was dead. I sat there and began to think that I am going to die in here.

Thankfully, I woke up before they could get me.


	33. Dream: Infected Repellent

Infected Repellent

* * *

I never got bitten by a zombie in Dream World. Ever.

The dream started in a vision that is in the style of a cutscene. It features a Minecraftian boat that looks like the Titanic sink into the ocean. In fact, the entire cutscene resembles a lot from _Titanic_. Then I found myself in a ship that is stick on the sea floor with some parts still in the surface. I encounter an infected from World War Z running to me, with the main objective is to bite me. I dodge from her and try to flee but:

1# For some reason, a force field blocks my escape.

2# The infected is very fast!

As I took out some sort of weapon (it is because I focus too much on the infected) and bash and dodge the infected. The infected scratch me and instead of having lacerations, I got pushed back by a force field. After a few hits, the infected is dead.

Then I woke up.


	34. Dream: Candle Light Vision

Candle Light Vision

* * *

When you see tons of randomly placed candles everywhere, you might feel like you are in Silent Hill.

I am in a furnished room with candles randomly placed everywhere as the place appears to have a brownout. I saw my elder brother order me to follow him or probably he told me to find a switch. I went outside of the room and walk to a room that resembles a science lab. Sitting in one of the chairs is an Asian girl, who had her arms resting her head while staring at a light candle in front of her. My brother enters the room and told me to follow him. The girl doesn’t seem to acknowledge our presence.

Then I woke up.

When you see tons of randomly placed candles everywhere, you might feel like you are in Silent Hill.

I am in a furnished room with candles randomly placed everywhere as the place appears to have a brownout. I saw my elder brother order me to follow him or probably he told me to find a switch. I went outside of the room and walk to a room that resembles a science lab. Sitting in one of the chairs is an Asian girl, who had her arms resting her head while staring at a light candle in front of her. My brother enters the room and told me to follow him. The girl doesn’t seem to acknowledge our presence.

Then I woke up.


	35. Dream: Afghanistan Genie

Afghanistan Genie

* * *

Cultural creatures appeared here as well as the stereotypes of a Far Eastern person. Not intended to support racism and it is not my problem if you think this dream is racist.

It started on an abandoned Greek-like building with a pedestal on the center. In the pedestal sat a blue will-o-wisp. I walk to it and the flames get bigger until it forms a shape that is vaguely like a woman. Then a woman in sexy Arabic outfit emerges and the flames disappear.

She has fair skin color, brown hair in a bun aided with gold hair pins and decorations, and brown eyes. She wore a hot pink top that covers exclusively her breasts, a hot pink cape with a gold edge, a jewelry attached on her naval button, hot pink puffy pants with gold accents, several jewelry, and pointy shoes.

She said that she is a genie (albeit a female one) and she is destined to protect me. We went to a hallway and saw some sort of old school buildings, and the sky is slightly dark, which mean it could be dawn or dusk. I began to think of my school’s dance room and wonder when it will appear.

Then we went backtrack and encounter a dark dingy hallway in a dungeon-like design. It is blocked by an iron door so there is no way we are going (and neither will I because of who-knows-what creatures that live there).

We exit the building and saw ourselves in a desert-like area with some oasis in front of us. We took a path that leads to a mosque and I manage to enter the place without taking off my shoes because… well… this is Dream World.

The mosque is full of Muslims in traditional clothing. They all stare at me and I felt uncomfortable/ My genie companion reverts back to her will-lo-wisp form so I am on my own once again. I wander around the mosque and saw some of the people having a gun (more generically an AK-47). After I peek on a window (which shows more gunmen), I enter a room full of kids watching TV. I got pulled on it and watch the program too. The cartoon is similar to those in Cartoon Network.

Then I woke up.


	36. Dream: A Fleeting Tank

A Fleeting Tank

* * *

Unfortunately, it isn’t the Tank vehicle but the Tank/Tanker from Left 4 Dead.

The dream started as a view on a dance choreography very similar to Just Dance choreographies. The dancer is a large AA man with a skin very similar to the Just Dance coaches/Wii Fit Trainers though it is to give the impression of what is very similar to the former. He has short black hair with daffodil yellow braces attached on his teeth, which is barely visible. He wore a dark imperial blue shortly wetsuit with neon green, neon pink and neon blue accents, and ultramarine glove on his right hand. He has no footwear since it is a trend in the AA community.

The background of the routine takes place a cartoon-ish beach with cartoon-ish coconut trees and the dancer dances on the extreme routine of _Pound the Alarm_ by Nicki Minaj. Oddly, most of the time I keep looking at his feet rather than the whole dance.

Then another vision appeared and it shows a girl and her mother in a darkened room. The girl asks her mom on when will the lights will come back and she told her to wait for a while.

Then I am in an abandoned building with Rochelle, Nick, Coach, and Ellis from Left 4 Dead 2. I arm myself with a submachine gun that could be originated in the _F.E.A.R._ series. We turn on the flashlights and we just pass by a series of metal shelves when a very familiar cue is heard. Cue in the Tanker charging towards us along with the infected.

We open fire on the infected wave, which shredded most of the infected to death. While the common dudes were fallen, the Tanker went straight to me and I jump over it and fire bullets at it while I am slowly spinning. By the time I landed, the Tanker is already dead despite that I only shot it with 20+ bullets.

At the same time of the Tanker’s death, the final scene switches back to the second although the light returned in the entire room. The little girl also smiled once the lights come back.

Then I woke up.


	37. Dream: One Night At Generic Minecraft Ruins

One Night At Generic Minecraft Ruins

* * *

Bonnie the Bunny returned and this time he bought Foxy and Freddy Fazbear with him. Also featuring Stampylongnose and iBallasticSquid!

The dream started in an intro vision. The setting is a jungle-like ancient ruin in the Minecraft world with very realistic features. Stampylongnose and Squid were exploring the area and Stampy follows Squid into a room with a Minecraftian mine cart rail that leads to a small passage to the unknown, a stone button, and an iron door. Squid told Stampy that once he pushes the button, they must get through the door in haste as the button is a one-time event.

As iBallasticSquid! presses the button, the iron door swings open. The two Minecraft Let’s Players dash and Squid made it as the door slam shut, separating Stampy from his friend. Squid said that he must find a passageway as Squid waits. Stampy took the passagewqay in the left and I notice that the walls are much like those from an Incan temple. Then Stampy looks at a corridor to see Foxy in Minecraft form. Stampy jumps in surprise and attacks Foxy as he escapes (with the use of a Diamond Sword).

But as Stampy reach to a two-way area, he spotted a trouble that could just be prepared: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny and Foxy the Pirate appears (the latter third reappears) and they all use their FNAF1 Designs. Freddy said something inaudible and Stampy mentions that he seriously injured Foxy. Then the fox animatronic collapse and Freddy catches him as foxy dies in his arms as his endoskeleton turns into dust (akin from how Monsters die in Undertale).

Freddy became angry and bright light came out of his eyes and mouth as he levitates in air, announcing that he will destroy the world by Antarctica. It is actually odd as his original appearance didn’t have any superpowers, which are concrete evidences that most of the characters present here have at least a superpower.

Then I woke up, experiencing a dream-within-a-dream and my Dream Clothes were replaced by my old school outfit as the sun rises. I got up, where my school shoes and waited for my driver that never came with my mom and little brother.

Then I woke up.


	38. Dream: Y.A.L.A. Thought

Y.A.L.A. Thought

* * *

It means “You Always Live Again”, referring to M.I.A.’s Y.A.L.A. and reincarnation, with the latter an important ingredient in Dream World. Also the last dream of Dream Log 3.

It started in some sort of a building (designed like a school building but resembles those animal centers in zoos) and my mom and little brother are present. The room is plainly furnished, which consists a long brown table on the center and a black board with some drawings on it (like the recycle sign). The teacher, who is a bald man, discusses something about reincarnation though I couldn’t hear him properly.

Then all the sudden, I am falling on an open beach with a splash, face first. As I surface and swim to the shore, the entire area looks like a nuke missile must have hit the area like Fall Out series. The sand looks more like dirt, the sky is full of grey clouds, and the water looks more like the sewer waters, only greyer.

The next scene is in the zoo from before. I am following a group of tourists as they went to a cage area with bonobos inside. The bonobos are holding makeshift spears and bows made of white tree branches with the arrows just white (sharp) branches. The zookeeper said that these bonobos are hunting with the branches and, as in cue, a spear bonobo stabs a frog the size of my head with bones crunched.

I gross out a bit and I left the group. As I was about to go back to the building, I saw a small cage with a cute puppy and a folded PHP100 bill inside. As I snatch the money, the puppy barks angrily and tries to bite me deep with its baby teeth. I decided to return the money and went on my own way and business. By the time I enter the building, it is now empty and the board is now clean.

Then I woke up.


End file.
